


Merry Drunkmas

by starrnobella



Series: 24 days of starrnobella [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 24 days of starrnobella, Advent Calendar, Christmas Countdown, Christmas Party, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: His begrudging attendance at the annual Ministry Christmas Party and an open bar results in Hermione's unlucky pleasure of escorting her drunk and talkative boyfriend home after he makes an exit that no one in attendance that evening would forget. [Runner Up for Best Holiday Fic in Enchanted Awards 2018 General Pairings]





	Merry Drunkmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightofEvolution](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightofEvolution/gifts).



> A/N: I must admit, as much I loved yesterday's story for the collection, I do think I love this one just a little bit more because of how I worked the prompt into the story. This story is also a very different rendition of the Blaismione that I wrote last year for the starrnobella's Christmas Countdown collection.
> 
> I want to give a special shout out to boomersoonerash for taking the time to read and leave a comment on every chapter. You, my dear, are a rockstar!
> 
> Meiri, I'm so glad to hear that Snowflake Kisses was able to bring a smile to your face on a rough day. All the love, hun!
> 
> This ridiculously silly story was prompted by lightofevolution when she gave me the quote: "Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas. Merry Christmas. Kiss my ass. Kiss his ass. Kiss your ass. Happy Hanukkah." from the movie, National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation. The story was beta read by the ever so lovely xxDustNight88. Both of these ladies are lovely and you should all go read all the wonderful things they write.
> 
> All of the usual disclaimers apply. I don't write for profit and I certainly don't own any of these characters. J. K. Rowling is a wonderful human being for supporting fanfiction and allowing authors to express themselves with the help of her characters and the world she created.
> 
> I don't own the line from National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation either. The screenplay was written by John Hughes and the movie was directed by Jeremy S. Checkchik. The movie was released to the public in the United States on December 1, 1989.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Title: Merry Drunkmas  
> Pairing: Blaismione  
> Rating: T  
> Summary: His begrudging attendance at the annual Ministry Christmas Party and an open bar results in Hermione's unlucky pleasure of escorting her drunk and talkative boyfriend home after he makes an exit that no one in attendance that evening would forget.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy the drunken silliness that is about to unfold! Let me know what you think! ;)
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"We have to go, Blaise," Hermione insisted, tugging on his arm as she moved toward the door of their small flat. "It's the annual Ministry Christmas Party and it would look rather bad if the head of the department of Magical Law Enforcement was not in attendance for at least a small portion of the party."

"So you need to be there, I don't," Blaise replied, smiling wickedly as he pulled his arm just out of Hermione's reach and started to make his way back to the couch in the middle of the sitting room. With a smug look on his face, he thought he had won the battle, but little did he know that Hermione had greater plans for him.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Hermione raised her brow as she pondered her next move. He was being particularly stubborn this evening and she wanted to get to the bottom of it, but at the same time she just wanted to make her appearance at the party and then come home to snuggle up by the fire with her lover and watch a few Christmas films.

"But you do need to be there," she pleaded, batting her eyelashes in his general direction and pouting her lower lip slightly. "I need you to be there."

Intrigued by her comment, Blaise stopped his beeline path towards the couch and trailed his eyes up and down her small frame. He loved it when she begged him to do things for her. It did wonderful things to his ego. A wicked smile grew on his face. "Why do  _you_ need me there?" he asked.

Sighing deeply, Hermione uncrossed her arms and walked across the room to stand in front of him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned in placing a gentle kiss on his lips before wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "I need you there because I want to show you off to everyone. You like being showed off, don't you?" she asked, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck as she placed gentle kisses on the exposed skin.

When she felt his arms wrap around her waist, she knew she had him. A smile graced her lips and she laughed quietly. The change in sensation was enough to make him lean back slightly to meet her eyes. What he found was excitement, which is what he normally found whenever she won a debate with him.

"There's an open bar there right?" he asked half-heartedly as a smile played at his lips. The excitement that quickly became evident on her face made him laugh. Shaking his head, Blaise leaned and kissed her cheek. "You're lucky I love you," he grumbled as he pulled away and took her hand leading them toward the door.

. . . . . . . .

Walking into the Ministry, Hermione barely recognized the room. There were fairy lights and decorations strung from every available place. It appeared as though not a single surface was left uncovered. It made her appreciate the fact that someone had to take the time to cast the spells that were used to decorate the halls. It was beautiful.

She reached down and interlaced her fingers with Blaise's, who turned and smiled at her before turning his focus back on the party. She took a few minutes to look around and find a few familiar faces. Out of the corner of her eyes, she was able to spot Theo and Draco already seated at a table on the far side of the room.

"Come on, I found our table," she said, nodding in the direction of where Theo and Draco were seated. When Blaise saw who she was nodding towards he smiled and followed behind her quickly.

Soon they were across the room and almost to the table when a voice called to Hermione, causing both she and Blaise to freeze in their tracks. The very loud and obnoxious voice of a familiar redhead that Hermione had dated briefly during the end of their seventh year.

"Shit," Hermione mumbled, scrubbing a hand lightly over her face before running her fingers through her hair and turning toward the voice. Painting her lips with a fake smile, Hermione was met with the faces of Ron and Harry walking toward her, Ron waving his hand at her furiously.

"Hey look, it's 'Mione, Harry!" he said, his voice slurred and as he got closer, Hermione's nose was filled with the stench of firewhisky burning her nose.

Grimacing at the smell, Hermione stepped forward to embrace Harry when he arrived in front of her and patted Ron gently on the shoulder. If she could keep him at arm's length it would be fine; however, it didn't look like that was going to be the case. He stepped forward and wrapped her in a large bear hug.

Hermione could practically feel Blaise's narrowed gaze burning a hole through Ron's flesh and the longer Ron kept his hold on her, the warmer the burn got. She stepped back quickly as soon as she felt his hold loosening and slipped an arm around Blaise's waist. Blaise in turn wrapped his arm securely around her waist and leaned over placing a forceful kiss on her cheek, causing her to blush slightly.

"Hello Harry," she said with a smile and turned to nod at Ron before turning her attention back to Harry. "Ron. It's good to see you both. Enjoying your holidays?"

"Definitely," Ron practically shouted, looking around the room briefly. "I need another drink."

With that said, Ron stumbled off in search of the bar. Hermione just shook her head. There were some things about her ex-beau that would just never change and the fact that there was an open bar at this event was not going to help his alcoholic tendencies.

Harry sighed and hung his head. "It was really good to see you, Hermione. But I need to follow after him," he said, hugging Hermione quickly before extending a hand to Blaise. "It was good to see you too, Blaise. Take care."

Harry quickly took off after Ron. Luckily it didn't take him long to catch up to the intoxicated redhead.

Hermione sighed and folded herself into the Blaise's embrace. She knew there was no reason for her to care about Ron's stupidity now that she had Blaise, but there was always going to be a small part of her heart that went out to Ron. She just couldn't help it.

Soon the couple was joined by Theo and Draco, who quickly moved them from the center of the floor to their table. Hermione joined Astoria and Daphne at the table. The ladies quickly joined in small talk while the guys went in search of the bar to gather everyone a drink.

. . . . . . . .

A few hours later, Hermione, Daphne, and Astoria were watching their boyfriends take to the floor in a drunken haze and start dancing. All of the convincing in the world could not have stopped them from remaining at the table. Although after about five minutes, Hermione remembered that she happened to throw a small camera into her bag before she had left the house.

She walked away from the table and started snapping a few images of the Silver Trio as they danced along to the beat of the music. However, it wasn't the music that was playing over the speakers, they were dancing to the music in their heads.

As she got closer, Hermione was spotted by her loving boyfriend and a large, goofy smile appeared on his face. She shook her head when he extended a hand to her, silently asking her to join him. She could barely contain her laughter when a very hurt look appeared on his face.

"You don't love me anymore," Blaise said dramatically, sticking his lower lip out as far as he could get it. The expression just made Hermione laugh even more, which caused the frown on Blaise's face to grow even larger.

He turned to Draco and slapped the Malfoy heir on the shoulder before coming over to rest his head on his shoulder. "Can I sleep on your couch tonight?" he asked.

Draco turned to look at him, brow furrowed slightly. "Why? What's wrong with your bed?" he replied.

"Her-my-o-knee doesn't love me anymore," Blaise sobbed, turning into Draco's embrace.

Draco rubbed his hand up and down Blaise's back as he tried to make eye contact with Hermione over Blaise's shoulder, but he could barely see her. He could only hear her. He heard her laughter and then rested his head on Blaise's head for a few moments.

"Of course you can," Draco said proudly, leading Blaise towards the table where Astoria was still seated, laughing at the scene as well. "Let me just ask Tori about it first. Come on, leave the laughing hyena here."

"Laughing hyena?!" Hermione practically shouted. "Hold on a second now."

Blaise and Draco turned to look at her. Both men with a hurt expression on their faces. Hermione stepped forward and took Blaise's hand pulling him away from Draco. She wrapped her arms around his waist and whispered something in his ear.

Draco wasn't sure what she had said, but the look on Blaise's face spoke a million words. She had said something good, and Draco wanted to know what she said. "What's that look for?"

Blaise brought his fingers to his lips and pulled the across as though zipping them shut. "I'll never tell!" he shouted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and laughed. "I'm sure he'll tell you on the next guys night out. Come on, Blaise. Say goodbye to everyone and let's get out of here."

Blaise turned to her and smiled broadly. Roughly he pressed his lips to hers for a few moments before directing his attention to the rest of the room. Taking a step away from Hermione, he reached out a hand to Draco.

"Merry Christmas, Malfoy," he said happily and quickly turned to face Theo and extended a hand in much the same manor. "Merry Christmas, Nott."

He took a few stumbling steps toward the table where Daphne and Astoria were seated. Hermione just watched him go, shaking her head at his behavior. She knew full well that he would regret drinking as much as he had tomorrow morning, but she wanted to let him have his fun. Even if was starting to draw attention to himself.

"Merry Christmas, Daphne. Merry Christmas, Astoria," he remarked, leaning down to hug each one of them in turn. "It was lovely to see both of you this evening -  _hiccup_ \- I do think you would have had a good time on the dance floor with us, though."

"Merry Christmas, Blaise," Astoria said, shaking her head before looking over at Hermione, who just shrugged and hung her head.

"We'll have to catch a dance with you the next time," Daphne laughed, shaking her head as well. He really was quite the spectacle when he was drunk.

"Ready to go?" Hermione asked, stepping closer to him.

Blaise shook his head and walked towards the middle of the dance floor where Harry and Ron were watching the scene play out. With a smug look on his face, Blaise walked right up to them.

Hermione hung her head as she followed behind him slowly, but it was too late. Blaise had already began to open his mouth and allow whatever thoughts he was thinking to come out of it.

"Weasley, you can kiss my ass," he shouted, pointing a finger at Ron and then he turned to Harry. "And as much as I like you, Potter, you can kiss his ass too."

She hoped he was done as she noticed Kingsley walking by or at least that Blaise hadn't seen the Minister, but unfortunately she was wrong as she heard his voice say a phrase that caused her to be at a loss for words.

"You, sir, can kiss your own ass," Blaise said proudly, patting the Minister on the shoulder.

Hermione watched the scene act itself out and she was completely mortified. As she watched though, it seemed that the Minister was completely unphased, only confused. She would need to figure out a way to explain this entire situation away the next time she was in the office. But unfortunately for right now, it didn't seem like Blaise was done.

"Longbottom!" he called when he noticed Neville trying to slip by unnoticed. Neville sighed and looked towards Blaise with an empathetic smile on his face. "Happy Hanukkah, my friend!"

"That's it!" Hermione exclaimed, taking Blaise by the hand and dragging him toward the door. "We need to get you out of here."

"Merry Christmas, everyone! I'm off to have my way in the bedroom with the bookworm this evening!" Blaise announced loudly as he stumbled behind Hermione.

"I'm going to kill you," she mumbled as she tried her hardest to hide her face from the eyes that she could feel looking at her as the pair made their way out the door.

It was definitely going to be a Ministry Christmas Party that no one was going to forget, except maybe the three drunken Slytherins who had just a wee bit too good of a time.


End file.
